On the Wind
by Angels Have Gone
Summary: Rated PG-13 for mild slash-ness. All Ariel ever wanted was his freedom - this is my take on the relationship he had with Prospero. Please read and review.


Right, here's a pop-out from the infamous A. It's based on The Tempest, by Shakespeare, and it's my take on the relationship between Ariel and Prospero. Yup. Please read and review. Rated PG-13 for mild slash implications. 

On the Wind 

            The wind was calling, beckoning, and Ariel longed to soar on the zephyrs, but there was another call he had to heed. 

            "To me, my delicate Ariel!"

            And to him he went, defying what knowledge humans had of space and time to arrive at his feet, kneeling before his powerful master, Prospero.

            "I bend to your will, how might I serve you, potent master?" His lovely voice inquired sweetly, musically. The fae kept his head and body bowed as a calloused hand ran across his cheek and down his neck; his confusion again mounted. Why did Prospero call upon him for such purposes?

            Prospero smiled softly at the beauty that was the spirit Ariel. His fingers travelled along the smooth and flawless features of his face, and he admired the sleek body presented to him. He could well recall the naked state in which he had found Ariel upon freeing him, and naught but modesty had kept him from letting the spirit stay so; he was pleasing to the eye, but he could not let that distract him so. Still, he had asked that no more be covered then what modesty demanded. Lithe and trim, Ariel was a work of art.

            In a simple gesture the magician curled his fingers beneath Ariel's chin and tilted the fae's head up to bear the lovely face. Breath-taking, as always: his cheek bones were high and his nose fine and perfect; Ariel's mouth was full and soft, and his eyes – O! how Prospero loved his eyes! – were wide and innocent, deep with shades of blue and violet that swirled in the ever-changing depths, with long lashes to shade them and perfect eyebrows to accent them. Oh, his spirit was a fine creature to all ends. 

            And how innocent he was! When he had come, Ariel had known little of the desires of the flesh – and still he remained so! – and had not understood the want or need for such. Even now the spirit's gaze was demure, focusing on the ground.

            "What would my master have of me?"

            Such a brave spirit! Prospero continued to stroke his face, admiring the silver-blue skin, spiked hair of the same shade, perhaps a bit darker. He pondered for a moment Ariel's loyal service, for he knew that all the fae desired was freedom. And Prospero knew that he was exploiting that want for his own purposes. He answered his spirit as he continued to caress his youthful face. "Only you, my tender spirit, only you. Come along now to my cell, for my daughter sleeps, and I have need of you."

            Ariel rose slowly when the sorcerer bid him to, giving an almost wary glance to him before going into the cave that served as Prospero's home. On his way towards the back he passed the sleeping Miranda. Ariel paused within the cavern, hearing Prospero following him. He soon found himself enveloped by the human's arms and the magic robe he wore stifled any resistance Ariel might have imagined. The spirit gave in to what his master had commanded of him.

            It was some time hence that Ariel regained himself, laying sedately within the arms of Prospero, his blue eyes gazing out of the cell, into the great expanse of sky over sea. It was all he wanted: his freedom. He had been slave to Sycorax, and now servant to Prospero. He felt his heart crying for the open sky, the wind, and the clouds!  Here he was, trapped so by body and spell and debt. Prospero had saved him from the witch's spell and had asked his service in return, so Ariel had given it without thinking to question it. He wondered now if he should have. 

            Ariel had served Prospero's every will and whim faithfully and perfectly, to the last detail every time. He sighed softly, then caught sight of a sail on the sea and he stirred, trying to turn and look up at Prospero. 

            "Master, hearken to me! A ship approaches..." 

Hours Later 

            Ariel appeared at Prospero's side, invisible to all save his master. Gleefully he bowed, he was having such fun doing his master's bidding! Playing games and tricks on the human men was most amusing, and serving whatever purpose Prospero had intended. He listened intently as he was told to call on his fellow spirits and faes to perform a wedding blessing on Miranda. 

            "Before you can say "come" and "go", and breathe twice and say "so, so", each one tripping on his toe will be here with mop and mow." He paused. "Do you love me, master? No?"

            Prospero smiled and touched the innocent and wide-eyed fae's cheek. Ariel was beautiful in his delight. "Dearly, my delicate Ariel. Do not approach till thou dost hear me call."

            He watched fondly as the spirit went off to do his bidding and he breathed a sigh. His time on the island was growing to a close, and he would release Ariel from his service by the day's end, as the spirit had reminded him all day. He was so very reluctant to release the beautiful creature from his service, but Ariel, though he was a good and loyal servant, was not meant for such a thing. Ariel could not be kept caged, should not be. Prospero turned to address the young couple: Miranda and Ferdinand. Yes, his plans were coming to a close.

            Ariel stood by as Prospero spoke to his traitors, his family, and his friends, now all gathered before him. He twirled around, edgy and waiting. He wanted so much to be free! And then he heard his master address him in a soft voice, aside from the others. 

            "My Ariel, chick, that is thy charge: then to the elements be free, and fare thou well!"

†

Please hit that handy review button!!


End file.
